Massage
by axepen
Summary: 1. ZoSan: At least they know where we would be at together 2. LuSan: At least Luffy's more less brutal when he doesn't drink Aphrodiasic 3. IchiSan: At least Ichiji want to hear me
1. Chapter 1

"Engh..."

Tekan sekali lagi.

"Ah..."

Beri sedikit gesekan lembut.

"Ehm... ah..."

Lebih kuat.

"Agh!"

"Pelan sedikit, _marimo_!"

"Cih! Siapa yang bisa kalau kau bersuara aneh seperti itu!"

"Karena rasanya nikmat sekali..., ah..."

Zoro mendelik, menghela nafas...

Sesuatu di bawah perutnya itu sudah mengeras dan dia merasa tidak tahan.

Namun mau apa lagi, dia harus kembali memijat punggung Sanji yang keram.

Tapi... Sanji harus memberinya bayaran untuk _massage service_ kali ini.

Secepatnya.

 **...**

 **MASSAGE**

 **...**

 ** _CAUTION: adult theme and action contained in this story, please read this if you are 17 years old and older, I'm not too much caring about age limit, but take the risk by yourself._**

 **ZOSAN Fanfiksi**

 **Awas, _Mature Theme Uncontrolled_**

 ** _Rough sex, a little kinky style, et cetera_**

 ** _..._**

Dua puluh menit sebelumnya...

Sanji berjalan ke arah bilik lelaki, dengan baki yang dihiasi sepiring tiga onigiri, sepiring telur dadar gulung, dan sup sayuran. Dia sedikit meringis saat harus memijak anak tangga yang semakin lama semakin membawanya ke dasar, punggungnya terasa aneh sekali semenjak tidur kemarin malam, rasanya seolah keseleo. Tapi, ah... masa bahunya keseleo, kalau Zeff mendengarnya, bisa-bisa dia akan dicincang dan direbus, lalu disajikan ke krunya. Heh, lebih baik dia segera beristirahat setelah dia mengantarkan makanan untuk si _marimo_ itu.

Dia membuka pintu kamar, dan ternyata dia menemukan si kepala lumut itu tengah asyik-asyiknya berbaring dan mendengkur di atas _hammock_ miliknya. Dengan penuh rasa iri dan kesakitan, Sanji menendang sisi samping perut Zoro, mengakibatkan pemilik perut itu tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Ah! Ada apa denganmu, koki mesum!" teriaknya kesal, namun setelah dia menangkap baki berisi makanan itu, dia langsung membentuk lingkaran kecil di bibirnya.

"Makan siangmu, bersyukurlah karena aku telah berbaik hati untuk menyisihkannya dari jangkauan tangan kapten rakus kita," desis Sanji saat dia merasakan kembali denyutan panas di punggungnya, nyeri mulai merambah kemana-mana.

"Heh, kenapa kau mau susah payah? Apa kau peduli padaku, _sexy cook_?" tanya Zoro mulai menggoda, jemari besar nan kokohnya meraih dan menggamit dagu Sanji, lalu menariknya semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Namun, Sanji segera membekap bibir pria lumut itu, menghindari awal mula kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan itu.

"Tidak sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin..." gumam Sanji, lalu langsung menelungkupkan dirinya ke _hammock_ milik Zoro, menghadiahkan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari pria itu.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya sedikit heran, karena dia tahu, Sanji adalah salah satu kru mereka yang tidak pernah sakit kecuali patah tulang.

"Hm... punggungku terasa nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut, aku bahkan tidak bisa menendang Luffy saat dia mencuri permen kapas Chopper..." desah Sanji, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Chopper yang tadi menangis meraung-raung pada Sanji tentang permen kapas merah jambunya tersebut.

"Oh..." balas Zoro yang kemudian langsung menyantap makanannya.

Sanji kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur, tidak memedulikan Zoro yang tengah menenggak supnya. Dia menghela nafas, si bodoh itu cepat sekali makannya. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk tidur lagi, mengabaikan denyutan dan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Hei, _cook_... lepaskan jas dan kemejamu,"

Sanji tetap diam, namun urat kekesalan mencuat di keningnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku sedang tidak ingin, _baka_?" desisnya kesal.

"Tidak, tidak... aku hanya akan memijit punggungmu, bagaimana?"

Sanji terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang harus dia berikan, dan menimbang-nimbang keuntungan yang akan diterimanya nanti. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Sip... yang harus Zoro lakukan adalah... menahan keinginannya untuk menciumi dan menggigiti punggung putih susu pasangannya itu yang tengah berada di bawahnya. Dia mendapatkan satu tanda ciuman di bahu Sanji yang ditinggalkannya dua hari yang lalu. Iseng-iseng, dia menyentuh tanda itu dan menekannya ke dalam, dia terdiam begitu dia merasakan betapa kenyalnya dan lembutnya kulit Sanji.

"Ah..."

Zoro menelan ludah.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... hanya sedikit geli..."

"Oke... oke... aku akan memijat punggungmu sekarang..." ujarnya, _sebelum pantatmu itu yang akan memijat bawahanku..._ pikirnya menahan diri.

Dengan tenang, Zoro menekankan kedua pangkal telapak tangannya ke punggung bagian atas Sanji, kemudian menggeserkan otot-otot bagian dalam bahunya ke setiap sisi. Lalu jemari-jemarinya perlahan-lahan turun mengikuti alur garis tengah punggung Sanji, menarik setiap daging dan otot dari persebelahan perut ke punggung tengah Sanji.

"Aah..." tiba-tiba saja Sanji mendesah, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Zoro nyaris menghentikan pijatannya.

Lalu secepat mungkin dia kembali memijat bahu Sanji, menarik setiap otot yang kaku dan menekannya sampai Sanji terlonjak pelan untuk menahan sensasi kelegaan.

"Engh..."

Tekan sekali lagi, di sisi satu dengan sisi yang lainnya.

"Ah..."

Beri sedikit gesekan lembut di dua sisi yang ditarik tadi.

"Ehm... ah..."

Lebih kuat.

"Agh!"

"Pelan sedikit, _marimo_!"

"Cih! Siapa yang bisa kalau kau bersuara aneh seperti itu!" tanpa sadar Zoro membuka rahasinya, tapi tampaknya Sanji tidak menyadarinya.

"Karena rasanya nikmat sekali..., ah..."

Zoro mendelik, menghela nafas. Kepalanya sejak tadi sudah pusing dimabuk desahan Sanji yang kenikmatan karena dipijat, dan dia sudah kewalahan untuk menahan kejantanannya yang sudah dari tadi menegang. Yang dilakukannya untuk menyudahi segalanya adalah memberikan sentuhan terakhir, mencium pasangannya itu, dan menerkamnya sampai Sanji betul-betul tidak bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang langsing dan jenjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana, sudah enakan?" tanya Zoro memastikan.

Sanji menggumam, lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan Zoro pemandangan yang begitu indah menurutnya. Wajah Sanji yang terlihat puas dan senyumnya mengembang tipis, memberikan kepenuhan isi bibirnya yang merah merekah tersebut.

"Ehm... sudah kok, terimakasih." Jawabnya, namun Zoro segera melumat bibirnya tersebut.

"Terimakasihnya, dengan ini saja," Zoro menyeringai, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sanji dan kembali melumat bibir penuhnya tersebut. Sanji terlonjak sejenak, namun dengan segera dia membalas ciuman Zoro. Mereka menggerak-gerakkan lidah mereka, mengadukannya, dan kemudian menautkannya. Zoro terus memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam ke mulut Sanji, kemudian menari-narikan ujung lidahnya ke atap mulut Sanji. Sanji mendesah, kemudian memukul-mukul dada Zoro ketika dia benar-benar merasakan rasa sesak memenuhi paru-parunya.

Zoro kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sanji dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Pandangan nista yang terlalu indah, melihat Sanji tengah mencari-cari nafas dengan lembut dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam itu, benar-benar sebuah hal yang patut dijadikan momen indah ketiga bagi Zoro.

Yang kedua adalah wajah Sanji ketiga sedang 'keluar',

Dan yang pertama adalah saat Sanji menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Dengan ganas, Zoro menarik rambut Sanji ke belakang, mengakibatkan leher jenjang Sanji yang berwarna putih susu itu meregang, terekspos bebas, dan mengundang Zoro untuk mengecup, menjilat, dan melumati daging-daging kenyal yang tersusun di balik kulit yang putih nan lembut tersebut. Sanji meringis kenikmatan ketika Zoro menggigit pelan lehernya, lalu mengecup lama lehernya, sampai meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Dengan perlahan, Zoro naik dari leher Sanji ke rahang lembut Sanji yang nyaris tertutupi rambut pirangnya yang tadinya rapi, kini berantakan. Zoro menjilat garis-garis rahang Sanji, lalu melahap ujung cuping bawah telinga Sanji dengan sedikit kuat, mengakibatkan Sanji harus menahan lenguhannya yang sejujurnya, diharapkan Zoro keluar lancar dari katupan bibir merah mudanya yang merekah menggoda tersebut.

Sanji meremas rambut Zoro dengan gemas, menahan lenguhan yang akan keluar jika Zoro melanjutkan level menggigit cuping bawah telinganya ke level menjilat rangka luar telinganya yang sangat sensitif tersebut. Namun, ternyata Zoro masih mengingat dan menyadari titik lemah Sanji tersebut, dengan isengnya, dia menjilat telinga Sanji dengan perlahan. Hal itu mengakibatkan lenguhan keluar dari mulut Sanji.

"Engh... uhn..."

Mendengar lenguhan tersebut, Zoro semakin ganas, dengan segera dia membalikkan tubuh Sanji dan membiarkan jemarinya menyusuri garis-garis otot yang tercetak di badannya tersebut. Mata Zoro kemudian mendarat ke dada Sanji, tepat di dua _nipples_ yang berwarna merah muda dan yang sudah menegang tersebut, mengundang Zoro untuk mampir sebentar dan memberikan sedikit perhatian pada mereka.

Sanji mengatupkan matanya erat-erat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti dua _nipples_ -nya yang sudah dari tadi meminta perhatian. Genggamannya pada rambut Zoro semakin erat dan air mata keluar perlahan dari matanya yang terpejam, rasa nikmat membuatnya semakin lepas kendali.

"Angh— sialan... uh... uhm..."

Zoro kemudian mengecup lembut salah satu _nipple_ Sanji dan segera menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok bidadarinya tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan darah berdesir semakin cepat di dalam tubuhnya dan dia bisa merasakan 'milik'-nya semakin keras dan memanas ketika melihat wajah Sanji yang memerah dengan bibir merah muda merekah yang penuh dengan saliva yang mengalir perlahan, dan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Atau... dia perlu menonton wajah indah itu mendesah dan menahan sensasi kenikmatan lagi.

Dengan perlahan, dari pertemuan dua tulang selangka, ke perut, dan menuju pangkal selangkangan, jari Zoro turun. Lalu dia menangkupkan tangannya ke buntalan mungil yang tertutupi celana hitam bahan kantor milik Sanji, Sanji melenguh pelan. Pinggangnya sedikit dia geser-geserkan untuk membiarkan 'milik'-nya termanja sedikit dengan gesekan-gesekan tersebut.

"Aa... Ah... Angh..." lenguhnya. Zoro menyeringai.

"Kau ingin 'ini', _cook_?" tanya Zoro sambil menunjukkan buntalan besar yang terlihat begitu jelas bahkan di balik mantel hijau tua-nya yang menutupi celana hitamnya.

Sanji tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya sedikit meracau, namun kemudian terkatup erat—sedikit digigit, mengakibatkan Zoro harus menahan diri untuk langsung 'melahap' koki-nya tersebut.

"Heh— kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku, _cook_ —" godanya kemudian membuka ikatan simpul sorban merahnya dan perlahan melepaskan mantel hijau tua-nya, dilanjutkan dengan haramaki-nya. Kini, yang ada di hadapan Sanji adalah, Zoro yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan kejantanan yang mencuat paksa celana hitamnya tersebut.

Zoro kemudian mengambil sorban merahnya dan mengikat belakang kedua tangan Sanji dengan erat, lalu melepaskan celana bahan kantornya dengan paksa.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan'nya', lakukan sendiri. 'Persiapkan' saja dirimu, setelah itu aku yang akan melanjutkannya, _cook_."

Sanji hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memrotes, gejolak seksual sudah terlalu memangsa pikiran dan akal sehatnya, sehingga dia hanya bisa menerima apa yang diminta Zoro dan melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu 'barang' kepemilikan Zoro yang akan langsung keluar dari celana yang sedang menghalangi jalan keluarnya kepada Sanji. Dengan perlahan, Zoro membuka kancing celananya, lalu menurunkan retsleting celananya dengan jauh lebih perlahan. Barulah dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras tersebut, bahkan _pre-come_ sudah mengalir pelan dari lubang kepala-nya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sanji menjilat pelan ujung kepala kejantanan Zoro, lalu mengulumnya dengan lembut. Gigi diusahakannya tidak mengenai sedikitpun batangan otot yang sudah sangat keras dan sensitif tersebut. Zoro hanya bisa menggeram ketika kejantanannya dikulum dengan lapar oleh kekasihnya tersebut, cara kekasihnya mengulum dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras itu masuk dan keluar dengan mudahnya dari kuluman mulut Sanji, sudah cukup untuk membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan isi yang sudah berada di ujung kejantanannya.

" _SHIT!_ Sanji!"

Dengan cepat, Zoro menahan kepala Sanji, lalu memasuk-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk membiarkan dirinya semakin cepat mengeluarkan _cum_ -nya di dalam mulut Sanji.

"Aangh..." Sanji sedikit melenguh tidak nyaman, namun dia tetap melanjutkannya, dia terus menahan kepalanya dan menelan semua cairan kental tersebut.

Sesudah merasa _cum-_ nya selesai keluar, Zoro kemudian langsung membanting tubuh Sanji membelakanginya dan memaksa kaki Sanji untuk menekuk, kedua tangannya yang terikat, ditahannya di punggung Sanji.

"Nah, 'persiapkan' dirimu, _cook,"_

Sanji mengeluh, dia melebarkan pahanya dan menyondongkan kedua bongkahan pantat bulatnya itu ke arah Zoro yang tengah bersiap-siap memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lubang milik Sanji.

Awalnya, Zoro main-main saja sebentar. Dia menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya ke lubang milik Sanji, lalu memasukkannya sedikit, lalu melepaskannya lagi. Hal itu terus dia lakukan sampai Sanji memundurkan lagi pantatnya sehingga lebih dekat lagi dengan kejantanan milik Zoro.

Hanya sekali saja, seluruh kejantanan Zoro sudah berada di dalam liang tubuh Sanji. Dia sedikit mengabaikan Sanji yang berteriak sedikit keras menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang berkecamuk dan berkumpul di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aaaargh! Akh! Sa... sakiiit..." ringisnya, titik-titik air mata mulai memenuhi seluruh kelopak matanya. Namun, Zoro tidak memedulikan rigisan dan teriakan Sanji, malahan dengan segera Zoro menghujami tubuh Sanji dengan tusukan-tusukan yang sangat cepat dan keras, dan terus menghiraukan raungan kesakitan Sanji.

Namun, perlahan-lahan, raungan kesakitan Sanji berganti nada, kini desahan dan lenguhan memenuhi mulutnya untuk segera keluar dan memberi tahu Zoro bahwa dia puas.

"Eeeh—eh—aaah... Ah... angh... "

"Sial, kau... sangat... sempit, _cook..._ "

Semakin lama, gerakan pinggul Zoro semakin cepat dan semakin tidak berirama menghujami Sanji, geraman dan lenguh tertahan keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Lalu, ketika dia merasa kejantanannya semakin panas dan dirinya merasa berada di ambang batas, dengan segera dia menggesek-gesek dan memutar-mutar kepala kejantanan Sanji yang sudah banjir dengan _pre-come_ yang terus mengalir deras.

"Si... sial... aku rasa, ...aku akan keluar seben... tar lagi..."

"Aaah, ah! Enh! Zo—ro~"

Lalu, dengan segera Sanji keluar di tangan Zoro dan dia merasa dirinya disiksa oleh dua kenikmatan yang berbeda. Otot-otot lubang-nya menyempit dari efek post-orgasme-nya, dan mengakibatkan Zoro menggeram saat lubang Sanji menyempit. Namun, dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan menanamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di lubang Sanji.

"Uuurgh~!"

Cairan putih kental itu keluar sedikit dari celah kedua pinggul mereka, memenuhi isi tubuh Sanji. Dengan cepat, Zoro melepaskan dirinya dengan Sanji, lalu dia mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang masih dibutakan oleh kenikmatan seks tadi. Zoro dengan lembut membalikkan tubuh Sanji, lalu mengambil alih bibir merah muda itu.

"Maaf, aku rasa 'itu' berdarah," bisik Zoro dengan pelan di dekat telinga Sanji.

"Ah—biarkan saja... kemari, _Marimo_ ," bisik Sanji yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar. Zoro memahami apa maksud Sanji, lalu dia memeluk Sanji dengan erat, membawanya masuk ke dalam tubuh besarnya yang sangat hangat tersebut. Sanji menghela nafas lembut, dia sangat menyukai suhu tubuh pasangannya tersebut, selalu mampu memabukkan dia dan membawanya tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

"Ini masih siang, bagaimana kalau mereka mencariku?" tanya Sanji yang semakin memerdalam kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Zoro, lalu dia mendengar pasanganya itu mendengus dan mengecup keningnya dengan dalam.

"Mereka tahu kemana harus mencari kita..." jawabnya lalu menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **A/N: Yeaaay... suka sama ZoSan, suka sama LuSan, suka AceSan, suka DoflaSan, suka SaboSan, suka MihSan, suka LawSan, suka VinSan... huaaa... suka Uke Sanji!**

 **Ini fic akan aku jadikan tiga chapter mungkin ya, #lagi-lagi numpukin utang# chapter satu adalah ZoSan, lalu yang kedua adalah LuSan yang ketiga adalah... mungkin AceSan atau LawSan... tapi kalau AceSan, nantinya malah jadi angst... huaaa—aku rindu Ace...**

 **Stay tune yo, tunggu beberapa minggu lagi! Kalau author ngapdet dalam waktu beberapa hari, kayaknya itu berarti aku bakalan hiatus... karena harus bikin draft barunya...**

 **Sayonaise! Mayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Daging mungkin adalah sesuatu yang bisa melenyapkan kelaparan Luffy.

Namun hanya ada satu yang merupakan segalanya yang dapat melenyapkan rasa lapar yang tidak dapat dihilangkan dengan daging dan dapat menghabiskan seluruh nafsu Luffy.

Dan dia ada di bawahnya sekarang.

Dengan kulitnya yang putih layaknya susu.

Lembut layaknya sutra.

Manis layaknya madu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim,

Namun tetap saja Sanji tidak dapat menghilangkan rona merah yang menyebar di sekujur pipinya.

Sial, kaptennya itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi hari ini

 **HARD**

 ** _CAUTION: adult theme and action contained in this story, please read this if you are 17 years old and older, I'm not too much caring about age limit, but take the risk by yourself._**

 **LUSAN Fanfiksi**

 **Awas, _Mature Theme Uncontrolled_**

 ** _Rough sex, a little kinky style, et cetera_**

 ** _PWP—Porn Without Plot_**

 _a/n:_

 ** _Chibinasu_** _: tengkyu dear atas reviewnya ya. Menurut aku sih tidak seintens itu, tapi tetap aja semaput ngebayanginnya. Makasih banget! Aku mencoba ngetik lebih rapi lagi sih, hehehehe_

 ** _Prissycatice:_** _uhuhuhu, kamu datang lagi ke fic-fic konyol aku, senang banget huhuhu... iya sih, siapa coba yang tahan ngeliat koki seksi kita itu, apalagi Zoro tuh, dikit-dikit pengen grepe-grepe melulu... saya juga pecinta Zosan, kamu juga, kita semua PECINTA ZOSAN! YEAH!_

 ** _Pii:_** _jawabannya adalah karena rasa nikmatnya itu lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang bersarang di pantatnya, dear wkwkwkwk. Kalo lapor sama dokter tercinta kita, bisa-bisa kenaifannya itu bisa ilang! Jangan plis! Chopper itu terlalu imut untuk mengerti hubungan ini! huahahahaha! Makasih pujiannya! Kita ternyata sama-sama bejaddd..._

 ** _Fujoshi baru:_** _#lempar tisu, setelah ZoSan, larikan langsung ke stadium LuSan dear, wkwkwk... saudara author pernah terkena wasir—bengkak di rektum dan anus—dan dia gak bisa duduk sama sekali, kacian... iya, Sanji ganteeeeeeeeeeeeng buanget!_

 ** _The Creator of the IGIRLS:_** _makasih atas repiunya, dear, ah... jadi tambah semangat nih..._

 ** _Yuuna:_** _DASA BEJAD LU #author ga tau diri# elu lebih bejadddd karena kamu milih VinSan kayak aku, Wekekekekeke... jadi pilih yang mana atuh? XD bukannya itu kebanyakan? Huyao, aku saranin kamu pilih yang sedikit tenang aja, harga lebih murah dan ga perlu transfusi darah lagi #emangnya sale?#_

 ** _Collin Blown YJ_** _emangnya siapa yang buakal tuahan sama ayang Sanji? Huehehehe... kalo author cowok, bakalan sediain lamaran untuk nikahin itu koki XD_

 _..._

"Lu... Luffy..."

Sanji menggeliat geli di atas pangkuan kaptennya tersebut, dimana kaptennya itu tengah asyik-asyiknya menjelajahi struktur tubuh bagian atas Sanji yang terlalu menggoda tersebut—terutama kedua _nipples_ merah muda itu. Sanji sudah biasa memang, namun lain dengan hari ini...

Tega-teganya Nami-san memberikan obat aphrodiasic kepada Luffy!

Dan tega-teganya kaptennya yang oto bin longor itu langsung menyerangnya yang tadi sedang enak-enaknya menyantap kue krim madunya!

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim...

Tapi... Sanji tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kaptennya itu akan 'menghantamnya' di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Jika dalam keadaan biasa saja, Luffy yang memang kuatnya kelewatan batas itu mampu membuat Sanji kesulitan untuk duduk, bagaimana pula kalau dalam pengaruh obat perangsang?! Sanji tidak ingin meminta pada Chopper kompres es dan harus menghabiskan waktunya berebah di atas kasur! Namun, apalah dayanya yang saat ini tengah memberontak terhadap sentuhan-sentuhan kaptennya itu?

Dalam hubungan ranjang,

Luffy itu selalu singanya, dan Sanji adalah rubah yang tengah dikejar-kejar dan dipermainkan.

Bisa dibilang, persentase Sanji untuk mendominasi Luffy adalah 0,001%. Yah, bukannya tidak mungkin bagi Sanji untuk mendominasi kaptennya yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil darinya itu, tapi kalian sendiri 'kan tahu seberapa besar kekeras-kepalaan kaptennya itu. Tambah-tambah lagi stamina dan kekuatannya yang berlebihan itu... Sanji terpaksa mendapat 0% untuk mendominasi Luffy.

Terlepas dari pemikirannya tersebut, kali ini Luffy tengah menyusuri perut Sanji. Dia kegelian bukan main. Karena kaptennya itu tengah menyusuri perutnya bukan dengan jemari-jemari kokohnya, namun dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat itu.

Spontan saja Sanji mengeluarkan lenguhan.

"Uuunh..."

Sayangnya itu malah membawanya untuk mendesah dan terlonjak.

"ANH!"

Karena saat mendengarnya melenguh tadi itu, Luffy jadi semakin 'terbakar'.

"Lu... Luff... AGH!"

Dari menjilati salah satu _nipple_ -nya, Luffy mulai menggigit _nipple_ itu dengan lumayan luat, berhasil membuat Sanji tersesat di awang-awang kenikmatan dan kesakitan.

Sanji meremas bahu kokoh kaptennya tersebut, mengakibatkan dia harus berhadapan dengan kaptennya yang langsung menoleh padanya, memberikan pandangan penuh rasa lapar yang harus Sanji penuhi.

Karena dia adalah kokinya.

Sanji adalah koki.

Dan Luffy tahu, kalau Sanji tidak suka membuang-buang makanan.

Karena itu ide nakalnya terbersit cepat di kepalanya.

Kue krim madu yang sempat terjatuh itu dipolesnya ke seluruh dada bidang Sanji, dan mengoleskan krimnya ke kedua _nipples_ merah muda itu. Sanji semakin sulit mengambil udara untuk bernafas... lalu nafasnya tercekat, ketika Luffy mulai menjilati dadanya dan menggigitnya dengan ganas.

"Ungh! Luf—kau!"

"Sanji... ini enak sekali,"

 _Pujian macam apa itu!_ Teriak Sanji dalam batinnya. Namun terdiam begitu Luffy mulai melahap bibirnya. Setiap desahan dan lenguh keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, sesekali benang-benang saliva mereka mengalir dan menetes ke dada Sanji. Sanji tidak mampu melihat apa-apa, semuanya terlihat putih, lalu dia kembali ke bumi di saat Luffy membuka retsleting celana kasmirnya dan melepaskannya dari kaki jenjangnya. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, dia memaksa Sanji duduk di pangkuannya.

Sanji merinding.

Menduduki kejantanan kaptennya itu selalu bisa membuatnya terintimidasi.

Apalagi ketika kaptennya itu sudah mulai menghantam dirinya.

"Sanji... Sanji! Kamu mau kemana?!" teriak Luffy sambil berusaha menarik kembali Sanji yang mulai memberontak dan kabur dari Luffy. Sepertinya Sanji _lumayan_ lupa, kalau kaptennya tersebut memiliki kekuatan super elastis dan super kuat, karena itulah, Luffy bisa menangkapnya dan menariknya kembali.

Dan Sanji duduk lagi di atas pangkuannya.

Kali ini Sanji menatap ke kedua bola mata besar kaptennya tersebut, dia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh nafsu, namun dia juga bisa melihat rasa bingung yang tersirat di kedua bola mata hitam kelam sana.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sanji—"

Sanji tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya terasa begitu cepat, dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Luffy sudah memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke dalam dirinya. Sanji terdiam, lama-kelamaan dia bisa merasakan rasa pedih dan sakit mulai menjalar dan menyerang dirinya. Air mata tergenang di kelopak matanya, siap unuk meluncur dan menetes bebas. Bibirnya siap untuk berteriak, namun keburu dibekap oleh tangan Luffy yang mana jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Sanji—berhasil membuat Sanji menelan semua keinginan untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Luffy menatap kokinya yang berada di atas pangkuannya, melihat dia gemetaran begitu... dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, pipi kemerahan, saliva yang belepotan di wajahnya, dan tubuh indahnya itu yang telah berada sepenuhnya dalam kendalinya... benar-benar menggoda Luffy untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Tambah lagi, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih—walaupun dia tidak pernah—karena minuman dari Nami, dia akhirnya langsung menghajar Sanji dengan habis-habisan.

Dia merasakan kedua bibirnya tengah digigit erat-erat oleh Sanji, dia ingin melihat ekspresi kokinya tersebut, namun rasa nikmat membutakan matanya.

"Guh—uhm—ahn!"

Sekalipun tersumpal, Luffy masih bisa mendengar suara desahan Sanji dari balik dua jemarinya tersebut. Ingin mendengar lagi dan lebih, Luffy mempercepat temponya dan melepaskan kedua jemarinya dari bibir Sanji. Tangannya yang satu beralih ke pinggang Sanji, membantunya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh tersebut, dan tangannya yang satu lagi beralih ke kedua belahan pantat Sanji, dan mulai menamparnya—membuatnya memeroleh Sanji memekik kesakitan dan kaget.

Kali ini Luffy menurunkan Sanji dari pangkuannya—tanpa melepaskan dirinya dari Sanji—dan menunggingkan tubuh Sanji, dimana posisi itu membantunya untuk bisa menampar kedua belah pantat Sanji lebih mudah dan lebih leluasa.

Sanji memekik—lagi.

Ingin rasanya dia menendang kaptennya tersebut, namun dia seolah-olah dikendalikan oleh kaptennya yang tengah menyerang habis dirinya dan prostatnya yang membuat dirinya akan meledak dan _keluar_ dengan jangka waktu yang sangat cepat. Dia pikir, tamparan Luffy terhadap pantatnya itu akan membantunya untuk lupa akan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Luffy, sehingga dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan seks itu lebih lama, ternyata dia salah.

Dia malah merasakan lubang kejantanannya sudah mulai mengeluarkan _pre-come_ yang sangat deras, dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin gemetaran merasakan setiap tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan kaptennya tersebut terhadap dirinya.

"Aaaaahn~!"

Dan Sanji _keluar_ , kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang keluar dengan sangat deras, dia merasa nikmat sekali. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kasur, membiarkan _post orgasm_ -nya menyelimuti dirinya dengan perlahan-lahan, namun tiba-tiba saja Luffy semakin kuat menghantam dirinya. Kemudian kaptennya tersebut meraih kejantanan Sanji yang setengah menegang, lalu memompa dan menggesek-gesek kepala kejantanannya tersebut.

Spontan, Sanji menjerit tertahan. Air matanya menyembul lagi.

Dia baru saja keluar, dan Luffy sudah mulai memermainkan kejantanannya lagi—yang mana kejantanannya itu masih sangat sensitif sekali terhadap sentuhan apapun. Rasa nikmatnya jadi dihiasi oleh kesensitifan menyakitkan yang entah mengapa membuat Sanji ingin _keluar_ lagi dan lagi.

"Uuugh! Sanji... aku..."

Belum selesai mengucapkannya, Luffy sudah _keluar_ bersamaan dengan _keluarnya_ Sanji yang untuk kedua kalinya. Luffy meremas erat salah satu sisi pinggang Sanji, dan satu tangannya lagi meremas erat kejantanan Sanji yang sedang mengeluarkan _cum_ -nya, hal itu mengakibatkan Sanji sedikit meringis ketika _cum_ -nya terhambat keluar.

Di saat mereka berdua sudah selesai mengeluarkan cairan mereka, Luffy menyandarkan dadanya ke punggung Sanji, kepalanya menelusuk ke sesela rambut pirangnya yang lembab akan keringat. Luffy menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sanji, yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa...

"Nee... Sanji..." celetuknya.

"Ehm?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku _tegang_ lagi..."

 _Ini gawat_... spontan Sanji memucat.

...

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Sanji mendecih kesal ketika kapten rakusnya itu tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan, kedua telapak tangannya berada di atas kedua lututnya, dan kakinya ditekuk dan dilebarkan.

"Sudahlah _baka senchou_ , lagipula itu sudah biasa bagiku harus melayani dirimu yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya hanya untuk sesaat..." ejek Sanji, namun jelas-jelas Luffy bisa menangkap nada dimana Sanji tidak ingin dia menyesali perbuatannya kemarin sore.

"Ta... tapi..."

Sebelum Luffy menyelesaikannya, Sanji memberikan isyarat padanya untuk datang padanya, dan Luffy menurutinya dengan senang hati. Dia antusias sekali hanya untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Sanji bahkan bisa membayangkan kaptennya itu dengan telinga anjing hitam dan ekor hitam lebat yang sedang berkibas-kibas seolah-olah sedang menerima makanan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu..." Luffy langsung berniat untuk memeluk Sanji, namun telunjuk Sanji berhasil menahan Luffy untuk memeluknya.

"Kau harus meminta pada Chopper sekantung kompres es dan handuk gel dingin..."

"ROGER!"

Sanji tersenyum-senyum ketika menonton Luffy yang secepat kilat menyerbu ruangan kesehatan kekuasaan Chopper dan dia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan konyol kaptennya dan jeritan protes dari Chopper.

Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

"Ini Sanji!"

Luffy memberikan kantung plastik berisi blok-blok es dan kantung gel dingin kepada Sanji yang mana orangnya langsung memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir kaptennya tersebut.

"Terimakasih, _baka senchou~"_ ucapnya sambil memberikan nada menggoda di kata-kata ejekan terkahirnya tersebut. Kemudian Sanji terperanjat mendapati Luffy langsung memeluknya dan membawanya jatuh ke atas kasur empuknya. Samar-samar, dia mendengarkan kaptennya itu berbicara lembut di telinganya, berhasil membuatnya bergidik lembut dan tergetar.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, Sanji..."

"BAKA!"

...

 **A/N: OKE! ITU AJA! Sebenarnya aku agak susah membuat fic M LuSan karena kapten kita itu terlalu naif atau poltak—polos tak berotak. Karena itulah para readers, saya akan membayar kekurangan chapter fic yang agak terlalu pendek dan kurang panas dan memuaskan ini di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Jadi, tolongg pilih dari ketiga thema yang ada di bawah ini:**

 **1.** **LawSan**

 **2.** **VinSan**

 **3.** **Keroyokan lanjut ke ZoSan**

 **Silakan dipilih! Kalo ada yang milih LawSan, puji Tuhan... kalau ada yang milih VinSan, segera sediakan literan darah segar... kalau ada yang milih keroyokan ke ZoSan, segera sediakan ruangan kosong ya XD**


	3. Chapter 3 The Force

Telapak tangan yang besar itu menampar pipinya lagi

Dia sudah biasa ditampari oleh Nami, jadi seharusnya tamparan itu tidak sakit.

Tapi dia menjerit tertahan,

Aliran listrik mendecit di keseluruhan permukaan pipinya.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan kekuatan Nami.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka bertiga membuka katupan kedua bibirnya.

Salah satunya, yang paling besar, menyeringai sinis dengan lembut.

Matanya tertutupi lensa gemalam.

Namun Sanji bisa melihat nafsu yang menembus lensa itu.

 _Kurang ajar..._

 **...**

 **THE FORCE**

 ** _CAUTION: adult theme and action contained in this story, please read this if you are 17 years old and older, I'm not too much caring about age limit, but take the risk by yourself._**

 **ICHISAN Fanfiksi**

 **Awas, _Mature Theme Uncontrolled_**

 ** _Rough sex, a little kinky style, et cetera_**

 ** _PWP—Porn With Plot_**

 ** _..._**

 _Pagi itu..._

"Hei..."

Tidak ada sahutan, namun anak pertama itu tidak putus semangat untuk memeroleh sedikit saja sahutan dari adiknya yang kedua terbawah tersebut.

"Hei..."

Masih tidak ada sahutan, namun Ichiji bisa melihat kedutan kekesalan yang memekar di pelipis adiknya tersebut, bersamaan dengan naiknya kedutan sudut di bibirnya tersebut.

"Hei, Anak Lemah,"

Kali ini Ichiji menekan tombol yang memaksa.

Dia perlu melihat lagi bibir plump merah muda yang merekah tersebut. Entah kenapa, sejak kecil, sejujurnya mereka bertiga sangat suka menjahili dan menghajar Sanji bukan hanya karena mereka ingin menggebukinya dengan semena-mena saja, tapi entah kenapa... melihat Sanji yang tergeletak lemas, tidak berdaya, berdarah, dan menangis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat mereka puas. Yah, memang dari dulunya mereka bersaudara ini berdarah masokis dari bapaknya sendiri.

Tapi, semenjak Sanji kabur dari keluarga Vinsmoke, mereka tidak tahu hal-hal apa yang bisa memuaskan hasrat tidak sehat tersebut. Hanya Sanji, hanya Sanji, hanya dia yang mampu memuaskan hasrat tidak sehat tersebut.

Hasrat mereka berbeda-beda sebenarnya...

Jika Yonji ingin memuaskan hasratnya untuk menyiksa orang, dan Niji memuaskan hasratnya untuk menyetrum orang sesukanya, maka Ichiji berbeda.

Entah kenapa saat dia sudah remaja, dia mulai membayang-bayangkan bagaimana pertumbuhan Sanji berikutnya.

Dia bisa membayangkan tubuh adiknya itu akan semakin dewasa, dengan atasan yang ramping, dan pantatnya yang semakin membulat menggairahkan seluruh mata pejantan liar manapun. Lalu wajahnya itu. Dari antara mereka berempat, Sanji-lah yang paling manis—pengecualian buat Reiju—dan Ichiji tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah manis itu menjadi dewasa. Membayangkan wajah adiknya itu merona, meronta, dan memohon, telah berhasil membangkitkan kejantanan milik Ichiji untuk pertama kalinya di usia remajanya.

Dan kini, adiknya itu berada di hadapannya. Tengah membaca seluruh buku-buku yang beribu-ribu banyaknya tersusun rapi di seluruh lemari, memenuhi ruangan petak luas bergaya _vintage_ tersebut—kamar tidur Sanji memang penuh buku. Ichiji sudah tiga kali memanggil adiknya tersebut, namun Sanji sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya—atau berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarkan—jadi saat ini, Ichiji benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dengan gayanya yang khas dan berlagak pemimpin itu, dia berjalan ke arah Sanji yang membelakanginya.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai nakal.

Hening, namun Sanji berbalik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan kekesalan dan kejijikan di wajahnya.

"Diikat, disiksa, disetrum, dihantam, dikatai anak lemah..., siapa yang tidak marah?"

Ichiji tertegun sejenak melihat bagaimana orbs biru laut adiknya yang begitu indah dan dalam itu memandangnya. Dia bisa merasakan petir dan guruh ombak berseteru di dalam orbs adiknya tersebut. Namun, dengan berkelasnya dia menculaskan seringainya tersebut.

"Kau berani pada kami?" tanyanya lagi, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Sanji.

Sanji terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja..."

Dan dengan selesainya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sanji itu, tangan Ichiji menyambar kedua bongkahan bundar yang ada di bawah punggung Sanji dengan erat.

"Ohya? Jadi kau berani padaku?" ulangnya kembali dengan nada mengejek.

Sanji membeku.

Darahnya berdesir kencang begitu kedua tangan itu menggenggam erat kedua belah pantatnya, dan mulai meremasnya. Air mukanya memucat, dia berbalik ke belakang, mendapati abangnya itu tengah mendekatkan kepalanya ke atas bahunya dan menelusukkan hidungnya yang mancung itu ke belakang lehernya.

Sanji bergidik geli ketika nafasnya menderu menyerang kulitnya yang sensitif.

"Hmm? Sanji?"

Nada bicara itu... merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Sanji.

Perlahan-lahan Ichiji menempelkan lidah basahnya yang hangat dan basah tersebut ke perbatasan leher Sanji dengan rahangnya, kemudian menjilat lehernya sampai ke bahu. Sanji bergidik, antara jijik, takut, dan terangsang.

 _Apa-apaan dia?!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

Sanji mengepalkan tangannya, namun tubuhnya bergetar kencang.

Maksud hati menghajar Ichiji, namun di dalam diri Sanji, terdapat ketakutan luar biasa dan... dan...

Entah kenapa, Sanji juga ingin melanjutkan hal ini.

"A... aku... aku tidak takut... padamu," gumam Sanji dengan giginya yang digemeretakkan kuat-kuat menahan kekesalan.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichiji tersenyum puas. Dengan penuh paksa, dia tarik kedua sisi kemeja sutra Sanji sampai seluruh kancing-kancing yang tersemat rapi tersebut berloncatan, lepas dari lubang sematannya. Sanji terkesiap, dengan segera dia berbalik untuk menghadapi abangnya yang berbuat seenak-enaknya terhadap tubuhnya, namun Sanji terdiam begitu menghadap wajah abangnya itu.

Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu katakan kalau kamu tidak takut kepadaku, Sanji?"

Sanji ingin sekali merobek kedua sisi pipi Ichiji sekarang juga. Melihat anak itu masih bisa-bisanya menculaskan seringai memuakkannya itu, Sanji benar-benar kesal.

"I... Ichiji, kita ini sedarah..."

Sanji menelan ludahnya.

KEMANA SEMUA KATA-KATA KOTOR YANG DIA INGIN LONTARKAN?!

"Heh... aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa menghancurkanmu sampai berpuing-puing,"

Sanji gelagapan, dia sudah mencoba berusaha untuk kabur, namun kekuatan Ichiji jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan dia. Dan rontaannya itu berakhir ketika dia dilemparkan begitu saja ke atas kasurnya yang empuk dan lembut.

"Hentikan kurang ajar!" teriak Sanji—berhasil memaki Ichiji. Dia berniat untuk bangun dan kalau perlu menendang abangnya itu tepat di perut, namun Ichiji menjatuhkannya kembali.

"Heh... kau takut?" kata-kata Ichiji berhasil menyadarkan Sanji, bahwa dia memang tidaklah takut. Dia berani.

Sanji menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ichiji menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan satu tangannya saja, lalu dia menimpa tubuh ramping Sanji.

"Kau tahu, Sanji? Selama kau menghilang, aku sangat bingung untuk harus mencari orang-orang yang sanggup memuaskan hasratku ini... namun tidak ada yang bisa memuaskanku sedikitpun..." ujarnya di dekat telinga Sanji, lalu menghembuskan nafas panas yang memberikan sensasi geli pada Sanji.

"Ungh—! Ak—aku bukan mainanmu, Ichi!"

Ichiji menyeringai.

"Memang bukan..." kemudian Ichiji menyusuri seluk beluk otot yang terpatri indah di atas tubuh atasan Sanji. Telapak tangannya berhenti di kurva keintiman Sanji yang entah mengapa selalu menggodanya untuk segera menyatukan dirinya dengan Sanji. Beralih dari tubuh indah adiknya itu, dia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada adiknya itu, penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kau adalah budakku, Sanji,"

Mata Sanji terbelalak lebar.

"AKU SAUDARAMU!" teriaknya histeris, namun hanya dijawab oleh Ichiji dengan rakusnya membuka celana bahan kantor milik Sanji.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun kita sedarah, kau adalah budak pemuas nafsuku, Sanji—" lalu dengan cepat Ichiji melarikan jemari-jemarinya di atas paha putih sekal Sanji, dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan—sedikit terkejut menyadari betapa lembutnya kulit adiknya itu.

Sanji menggeram menahan desahannya. Dia tidak mau hubungan intim antar saudara ini terjadi, tapi dia ingin Ichiji menyentuhnya.

Ichiji beralih perhatian ke arah dada Sanji yang entah mengapa, tercetak sebuah bercak merah keunguan yang sudah lumayan memudar. Dengan penasarannya, Ichiji meraba bercak tersebut, dan mengelusnya.

"A—HN!" desah Sanji, tidak kuat menahan sensasi di daerah tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Dan... Ichijipun menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya titik lemah Sanji ada di dadanya... ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik untuk dia permainkan.

"Siapa yang memberikan bekas ciuman ini, Sanji? Hmmm?"

Sanji menutup mulutnya, dia palingkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Ichiji yang mengintimidasinya untuk segera mengatakan siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang memberika bekas ciuman tersebut.

"Hmmm?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan jemarinya yang memilin kedua _nipples_ merah muda tersebut.

"Aaaaangh!" Sanji menggeliat, lalu secepatnya menoleh ke arah Ichiji yang tetap dengan seringaiannya yang memuakkan tersebut. Ichiji menyadarinya dengan cepat. Ternyata peran adiknya adalah seorang _sub_ , huh?

"Aaah... Dari laki-laki, ya? Siapa itu, Sanji?" tanya Ichiji menahan kegeraman. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh adiknya ini! Tidak seorangpun! Hanya dia! Hanya dia, Ichiji Vinsmoke seorang yang boleh menistai tubuh sensual adiknya ini!

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" teriak Sanji, menampik tangan abangnya itu dari kedua dadanya. Tapi, bukannya kena tangannya, malah kacamata Ichiji yang berhasil Sanji campakkan, berhasil menunjukkan kulit di balik persembunyian kaca gemalam tersebut. Sanji terperangah begitu dia melihat sosok Ichiji yang sebenarnya... tanpa kacamata... tanpa jubah. Jujur, Sanji sedikit tertegun melihatnya.

Ichiji orang yang tampan—dengan susah payah Sanji mengakuinya walau author dengan senang hati akan mengakuinya—dan dia tidak terlalu mirip dengan Sanji. Wajahnya begitu maskulin dengan garis-garis rahang yang tegas dan bibir tipis yang terbentuk indah senista mungkin. Orbsnya tidak biru seperti Sanji, tapi abu-abu terang, tidak gelap seperti ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichiji.

Sanji menggeleng pelan, namun matanya bersikeras untuk terus melihat sosok indah tersebut.

"Heh... sedang mengagumi ketampananku, hah?" tanyanya dengan narsis—tapi emang ganteng, sih...

Sanji bergidik, lalu memalingkan kembali wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah karena kesal bercampur malu karena ketahuan bahwa dia sedang mengagumi ketampanan saudaranya yang sedarah tersebut.

Ichiji menggamit dagu mungil Sanji dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mendongakkan kepala Sanji ke arahnya, memaksa kedua orbs mereka yang cerah dan dalam itu untuk berpandangan.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya, sekalipun kau menolak..." desisnya.

Sanji diam sejenak, ingin menolak, namun dia juga ingin melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak terlalu terbiasa melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini bersama dengan laki-laki. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya... kurang dari dua minggu sebelumnya bersama dengan si pendekar pedang dengan kepalanya yang hijau ajaib tersebut.

Sanji membuka mulutnya sebentar, lalu menutupnya. Dia telan ludahnya dengan paksa, lalu menatap Ichiji dengan tatapan tajam yang disertai dengan semburat merah yang menyebar dari sisi pipi kiri menuju hidung lalu berakhir di sisi pipi kanan, dan Ichiji berpikir kalau Sanji terlihat sangat imut.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lembut?" tanyanya menahan malu yang tidak tertahankan.

Ichiji terdiam sejenak. Dia pikir dari tadi kalau Sanji akan menolak sambil menendanginya dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang dan putih tersebut, ternyata tidak... dia tatap lagi adiknya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sepertinya Sanji benar-benar tidak takut padanya. Ichiji kembali menyeringai, kembali dengan kepribadiannya yang suka ngebos itu.

"Heh... tentu saja aku bisa..."

.

.

.

Ichiji benar-benar menepati janjinya, dan Sanji benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Kalau saja tadi Sanji tidak meminta hal tersebut, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan sanggup berdiri untuk besok hari. Sanji menggeliat geli ketika Ichiji menyondongkan salah satu pahanya ke depan, dan mengecup-kecup paha bagian dalamnya yang sekal nan putih tersebut.

"Uuugh..." geramnya dengan lembut saat Ichiji menggigit pelan kulitnya.

"Heh, aku bahkan belum melakukan hal yang lebih, dan kau sudah sekeras ini?"

Sanji menggigit pelan bagian dalam pipinya, mencoba untuk tidak mencebilkan bibirnya kepada abangnya itu. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dia mengizinkan Ichiji untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Dia tidak ingin terjadi hubungan _incest_ dengan saudaranya itu, tapi apa daya, nafsu author untuk membuat mereka begini jauh lebih besar.

Ichiji terus mencoba mempersiapkan bagian bawah Sanji. Kalau adiknya ingin dia melakukan hubungan intim yang lembut, baiklah... Ichiji akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, kecuali jika adiknya itu mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk kabur. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, Ichiji tidak akan peduli jika dia akan berhubungan intim dengan orang yang patah tulang atau gegar otak.

Dengan perlahan, Ichiji mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam liang tubuh Sanji dan berniat untuk menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar—jangan tanya. Sebelumnya, dia tatap adiknya itu, yang tengah mencari nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar dengan ganasnya.

Ichiji terenyuh.

Sanji mirip sekali dengan ibu mereka. Reiju juga, tapi sifat dan fisik ibunya jauh lebih terlihat pada Sanji—kecuali alis melingkar mereka tersebut. Sanji memiliki hati yang baik—dengan susah payah Ichiji mengakuinya, dia mau mengotori dirinya dengan bahan-bahan memasak dan minyak kotor serta merendahkan dirinya yang seorang bangsawan itu pada orang-orang rendah sebagai seorang koki dan pelayan.

Adiknya itu bahkan mau menjadi bawahan kapten bajak laut yang busuk itu! Sementara dia bisa menggunakan seluruh kekayaan keluarga mereka kalau dia mau bersungguh-sungguh untuk melatih kemampuannya dalam hal bertarung.

Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Karena Sanji hanya akan bertugas untuk melayaninya.

Ichiji terdiam jauh lebih lama begitu dia mengingat bahwa Sanji telah ditunangkan dengan anak gadis manis bermata tiga tersebut. Pudding.

Urat kemarahan mencuat di pelipisnya tersebut.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

Ichiji mulai memasukkan kejantanannya tersebut ke dalam lubang Sanji dengan perlahan—guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan terjadi nantinya. Hal itu berjalan dengan lancar sampai Ichiji menyentuh titik manis Sanji, mengakibatkan Sanji terkesiap sambil melenguh panjang.

Ichiji menangkap salah satu sisi pipi Sanji dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu, memerhatikan raut wajah yang tercipta dengan nistanya di wajah tampan adik bungsunya yang kedua. Ekspresinya menggugah nafsu, mengakibatkan Ichiji bergerak dengan kasar, melupakan perjanjiannya dengan Sanji.

"AGH!"

Sanji menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Ichiji akan mengingkari janjinya untuk melakukan hubungan ini dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat dipercayai lagi.

Ichiji tidak mengacuhkan teriakan dan keluhan adiknya yang tengah berada di bawah tubuhnya itu. Dia lebih acuh terhadap rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh kesempitan tubuh adiknya, dan itu yang membuat Ichiji bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat dan ganas.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichiji berhasil kembali menekan prostat Sanji, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sanji terkesiap dan gemetaran di bawah tubuh Ichiji yang ikut-ikutan mendiamkan dirinya.

Bola mata Sanji berguling ke belakang, wajahnya memanas, lalu tubuhnya gemetar penuh kenikmatan tak tergantikan.

"Heh—sudah kuduga," seringai Ichiji yang lalu kembali menghabisi titik manis tersebut.

"Aah, ahn..."

Serangannya membabi buta, tidak pandang bulu. Ichiji kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir adiknya tersebut, guna menahan seluruh desah manis yang keluar dari bibirnya yang juga manis tersebut. Dia gigit sedikit bibir bawah Sanji, menghasilkan sebuah erangan yang penuh kenikmatan keluar lagi dari bibir adiknya itu.

Tangannya bergeser, dari pinggang, menuju ke lengan bagian atas Sanji, lalu bibirnya menyerbu tulang selangkanya yang terpatri jelas membentuk garis dada yang sekal di sana. Beberapa bercak merah keunguan dia tinggalkan di sekujur tubuh Sanji, tidak peduli kalau adiknya itu akan marah nanti.

Bibir ranum itu meracau kacau, salivanya berseliweran kemana-mana. Permainan Ichiji kasar, dan Sanji _menyukai_ nya. Dia lebarkan lagi jarak antar kedua pahanya, memberikan akses penuh serang kepada saudaranya tersebut untuk masuk.

Ichiji menyadarinya, dia menyeringai.

Dia memasukkan dirinya lagi dengan beruntun cepat.

Semakin dalam, dalam,

Dan dalam...

Sampai—

"AAAAHN~!"

Lengkingan itu keluar dengan kuatnya dari mulut Sanji ketika dia telah sampai pada puncak orgasme-nya. Kejantanannya menyemburkan seluruh cairan putih kentalnya dengan deras, mengenai kemeja satin putih abangnya yang masih terpakai.

"Uhn~ ah..." rengeknya begitu seluruh cairannya berhenti keluar dari kejantanannya. Sanji memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, meremas sprei sutra biru verditernya dengan gemas, lalu nyaris terlelap dibuai kelembutan sutra tersebut.

"Hei, hei, hei... aku belum selesai..."

Dan hal itu berlanjut lagi.

.

.

.

Anak itu terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di dalam balutan selimut bulu beruang yang tebal dan hangat, melindungi dia dari cuaca dingin manis yang terjadi di kerajaan Big Mom. Sementara pria yang ada di sampingnya, yang memiliki alis yang sama-sama keriting namun beda arah, tengah terduduk di atas ranjang empuk yang nyaris menenggelamkannya tersebut. Sesekali mata abu-abunya itu menjelajati figur ramping yang ada di sampingnya. Melihat anak itu, entah kenapa dia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

Lalu pintu terbuka, menghadirkan dua sosok yang memiliki perawakan yang mirip dengan dia.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, senyum licik.

Yang tidak memiliki poni dan bercelana _shadow green_ menyeletuk seenak jidat lebarnya.

"Sekarang giliran kami, ya 'kan Ichiji?" tanyanya, disusul cengiran si Niji yang lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Namun Ichiji hanya membisu.

Hanya dia.

Hanya dia...

Hanya dia dan Sanji.

.

.

.

Naas memang nasib adik laki-lakinya yang kedua itu. Padahal kalau saja dia mau menggunakan nafsu membunuhnya untuk diukirkan di namanya, dia tidak perlu sesusah ini untuk berbaur dengan mereka.

Jujur saja, Ichiji memang ingin menghajar dan mematahkan tubuh adik-adiknya yang pertama dan yang ketiga, tapi dia tidak ingin disebut-sebut sebagai _pengkhianat_ , dia bukanlah orang yang jago bertaktik ria, jadi dia tidak akan bisa berbohong selihai adik keduanya.

Sanji kini berada di atas pangkuan Niji—adiknya yang pertama itu. Air matanya mengalir lagi menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tentu saja itu sakit—bahkan Ichiji juga akan mengakuinya walau dia sekarang hanyalah bertindak sebagai seorang penonton.

Ichiji menggeretakkan giginya—marah.

Di sisi satu lagi, Yonji merangkak perlahan-lahan ke arah tubuh belakang Sanji. Kedua tangan besarnya itu meraih kedua sisi pinggul saudaranya lalu memaksakan tubuhnya maasuk ke dalam liang hangat yang sudah diisi oleh saudaranya yang satu lagi.

Dan anak keempat itu mengeluarkan geraman penuh kepuasan dan mulai memajukan dan memundurkan badannya itu ke tubuh anak yang ketiga.

Desah nafas dan pekikan kecil memenuhi ruangan kamar yang tergolong luas itu. Keringat menguap dan mengakibatkan udara yang terkumpul di sekitar empat orang itu mulai pengap dan lembab, namun sama sekali tidak menurunkan nafsu mereka berdua.

Kemudian Ichiji mendengar lenguhan panjang yang begitu lemah dan terdengar seperti permintaan tolong. Ichiji mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadapan rak-rak buku raksasa yang ada di kamar Sanji. Tidak sanggup melihat adiknya yang sejujurnya dia taruh hatinya itu berada di bawah pangkuan orang lain.

Namun walau lenguhan itu sudah selesai, desahan dan lenguhan masih dapat ditangkap oleh Ichiji.

Dia menggigit bibirnya sedikit kuat.

Reiju akan menghukum mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

 **Yang ingin liat Ichiji ga pake kacamata tolong tunjuk tangan.**

 **Ganteng? Iya doooong, adeknya aja super duper manis.**

 **Jadi... iya bener, sengaja bikin Ichiji jadi super OOC disini XD, soalnya ane kepingin liat sisi manies mereka. Dan menurut author, Ichiji bakalan makin ganteng kalo dia jadi kekasih yang posesiv sama Sanji—padahal doi udah punya marimo dan kaptennya.**

 **Walau kurang asoy, gapapa deh TT_TT ane bikin ini di rumah saudara jadi bisa gawat kalo mereka baca, Yonji dan Niji gak dimasukin secara penuh, cuma aksesoris doang. Dan, sori telat apdet juga ya, lagi semesteran dua, sibuk amat TT_TT**

 **Dengan ini salah satu utang saya sudah lunas kan sodara-sodara?**

 **BAI-BAI JANEEEE XDDDD**

 **-HIATUS-**


End file.
